Skylanders: The Labrynthine Dilemma (DetectiveSky612)
Skylanders: The Labrynthine Dilemma is the third story level in LEGO Voidhoppers. Stage 1: The Time Between Torrent and Simon are walking back to the Great Pyramid of Time from their adventure in Pyrrhia. They have a short exchange, then arrive. They take a second to catch their breath, before Torrent goes back to the Starclimber to try to find any salvageable material that he can put into the Pyramid. Gameplay will start at the Starclimber's location. Some things will be different from the last time you came here. First of all, Torrent will make a comment on needing to pick up computer parts and the Starclimber's several Arduino boards. They will be scattered around the room: A set of controls on a ledge reachable by Acrobatics, an Arduino microcontroller behind a bunch of sparking cables in the cabin (you'll need to take away the power from a Charge Panel at the bottom before climbing the engine-casing scaffold you built in Level 1), and a bundle of wires... up on a panel at the top of the Starclimber (the port side of the hull). There's no way to get up there. Luck is on your side, though! Destroy the scaffold to reveal a Build-It, which itself reveals a Shift Keystone! Smack the Keystone to place three portals: One on the ledge, one in the Starclimber's cabin, and one at the top of the Starclimber. Use the portals to hop around and Torrent will have the first two parts in no time! On the ledge, press B at the console for Torrent to cut off the control panel with his Laser Screwdriver. The microcontroller is just sitting on the ground in the cabin of the Starclimber. And once you're on the top, press B to have Torrent sever the ends of the exposed wire junctions with his sword. Once you've got the parts, Guide Studs will lead you back to the Great Pyramid of Time. Simon and Torrent will have a short exchange concerning the Pyramid before Simon goes back to modifying the Ecto-XV, leaving Torrent to set up and install the Arduino. There will be a box of parts next to the Pyramid. Smash it open and press the Action Button next to it with Torrent to show a set of instructions for the Computer Controller. Build the addition to the Toy Pad, and a cutscene will play where Torrent tries to get the computer up and running (but fails and ends up opening another door into the Mandala via percussive maintenance). Go through the Mandala to find a portal. Not like the one in LEGO Dimensions, but the one in Skylanders; all big and stone and runes and flat. Jump onto it to start the next stage. Stage 2: Welcome to Skylands Torrent and Simon will examine the Portal, then back away from the centre as it activates and the wormhole forms on the top. They fall, and start through a portal. One set of flight rings later, they hit the ground on a small floating island not too far from a Mole town. Chaos clearly reigns supreme. Simon and Torrent will get up and look around, bewildered, then look up. They will see a Drow airship after expressing disbelief and seeing the Drow raid on the town. Gameplay starts when Simon and Torrent are still on the island. A smaller Drow ship will come down for an attack run. Climb onto a clamber rail on the front edge of the island to dodge it. A Silver object at the centre of the island will be destroyed in the run. Climb back up and dodge cannonfire from the strafing ship (now hovering in the gap between the island and the Mole town) to find a Build-It. Build the Build-It into a Shift Keystone device. Three portals will be placed at the ship, on the island, and on a ledge in the town. Hop over to the ship to take out the Drow crew, then warp to the town. When you first warp over to the town, you're beset upon by a handful of Drow spearmen. Defeat them and get to saving the town! There is a Drow anti-aircraft battery at the top of the hill the village is situated on. Go to it and defeat the Drow there firing down on you. Go back to the village and cut one of the Moles out of their Gold home using Simon. Cross the street and turn Torrent into Seawing Torrent. Lift a fallen pillar out of the way of the front door and a second Mole will run out. They'll go to the anti-aircraft battery and start firing one of the cannons. Get on the other one. Shoot down 10 Drow strafers before a dropship drops a Silver Troll tank on top of a cliff on the other side of the village. Spin the battery around and shoot it to drop tons of bits. Go to the wreckage and destroy some of the Gold wreckage strewn about with Simon, then smash the remains of the windshield with Seawing Torrent. Build the results into a tank, and use the Ecto-XV to run it. The tank will go to the village, and start defeating Drow spearmen coming out of the woodworks left and right! Once it's in position, it will run on its own, and you can leave it. Once you're out, you will be joined by Spyro, who will express confusion. He will state that he had a partner on the way, and the camera will pan to the right, at the cliff you were just at. Derek Stewart will come rapelling down on a slime tether, and the four will exchange greetings before Spyro asks Simon and Torrent who they were and what they were doing here. Simon and Torrent will answer in due fashion, and Derek will lead the four up the slime rope he left. They'll go back to their airship, and head back to Skylanders HQ. Stage 3: There's Something Strange Once at Skylanders HQ, Derek will explain to Torrent and Simon what's been going on. After the necessary exposition, Spyro will run up, telling the Protonix Ghostbuster to come quick. Kaos is assembling a massive force at the Ruins beneath the Core of Light! Simon, Torrent and Derek will follow Spyro down to the ruins, where the entrance door will close ominously behind them. Gameplay starts in the tunnel, with special darkness effects like in LEGO Star Wars III’s Zombie Geonosian level, and you might soon find that Derek has only his Protonix Pack. It’s a straightforward walk to the other side. Halfway through, Kaos’ voice echoes through the maze beyond, boasting about the size of his army. Simon will joke about him, but then a swarm of ghosts will sweep the party into the maze without a clue as to where they are going! Once a handful of Quicktime Events have passed, the party will be dropped into the maze, and will have to fight off a Big Bust. They will have to pick their way through the maze, with a wrong turn being a getting-lost cutscene and having to restart. Take the first right, then go left, straight, straight, left, right. You’ll find a Ghost Trap switch, ghost swarms spawning everywhere, and a lot of platforming. Use the Ghost Trap switch (located up on a tower at the top of the platforming segment) to get the maze to reform, Diagon Alley archway-style. The camera will rotate around, and will not stop until 30 enemies have been defeated in the arena of shifting stones and sudden pitfalls. Once the maze stops moving, a multi-piece circular door will appear in the back wall. Use Sonar Smash, Silver LEGO, and Gold LEGO abilities on it, in order, to open up another passage. Walk through it, and the party will quickly realize that this is not the same ghostly labrynth that they were just in. The monsters that keep appearing and must be defeated will be more akin to orcs and kobolds, rather than the ghosts and poultergeists just encountered. The darkness will also be less thorough. Take the first left, then go right, straight, straight, right, straight, and then left to end up in front of a massive stone door. A lot of noise will be echoing from the other side, along with massive thuds, but it’s unclear what is making the noise. Use Torrent to climb up onto a stone pillar on one side of the door, and use the Sword Switch located there to reveal a charged Power Transfer switch. Use an Intellect Panel located next to the door to reveal a bronze automaton, which will start fighting the party. Destroy its Gold parts and use the remainder to build another Charge Transfer switch in the middle of the doorway. Use Torrent to transfer the charge with a bit of platforming, and the doorway will roll open, revealing a huge sword-and-sorcery battle at a summer camp outside. A Minotaur will see the door open, then barge in and initiate the level’s bossfight, the door closing behind him. The Minotaur has a health bar in this fight. He will deflect all incoming attacks, but Torrent can use a stunt off of the top of the pillar to get a Legolas-style trickshot in. The Minoutaur will destroy the pillar after that, leaving the Silver core exposed. Blow up the core to reveal a Build-It which itself reveals a blaster turret! Use Torrent to take the power from the doorway (with more ledge-clambering this time around) and put it into the turret. Use it to score another hit on the Minotaur, and the Minotaur will destroy it. At this point, he has scored the matte colouring off of his axe, revealing Gold colouring underneath. Blow up the axe to begin the second phase. The Minotaur will charge around the room. Turn Torrent into Seawing Torrent, and Seawing Torrent will grab the Minotaur and throw him into a wall, taking a chunk off of the health bar. Ram Spyro into the Cracked LEGO Wall that appears to deal another hit to him. Use Derek to blast the Minotaur with the Slime Cannon, then the Meson Collider. The Minotaur will smash through the door, and out to the other side. Go through the hole it left. Stage 4: The Battle of Camp Half-Blood When you emerge, you will see a bunch of monsters getting annihilated by teens with swords. There will be three spartoi skeleton warriors with banners. Kill the banner-carriers, and three more will appear, this time with shields. Kill them too. Three more will appear, on Gold pillars. Blow up the pillars, and guess what to do with the banner-carriers. After this, a cutscene will play showing the end of the Battle of the Labyrinth. Percy Jackson will capture the party, and you will be brought in for questioning by Chiron. A cutscene will play showing the interrogation and subsequent release of Simon and Derek, but Spyro and Torrent will be questioned further by Clarisse. You will be prompted to take Torrent off of the Toy Pad. Gameplay starts as Simon and Derek are wowed by everything going on. Simon is simply dumbfounded, whereas Derek will pull out his PKE meter and wave it around. Use Derek to track a strange psychokinetic entity through the strawberry fields and past the archery range, into the forests inside Camp Half-Blood... Stage 5: Buster On Board A cutscene will play where Derek leads Simon all the way to the Council of Elders, the meeting place for Lords of the Wild. They will get angry at Derek for intruding on such a sacred procedure, but bring a strange happening by Zeus' Fist to his attention. Grover will lead them to the pile of rocks, and gameplay will start after he leaves. Free Play TBA Cutscene Transcripts TBA Soundtrack TBA Category:Levels Category:Customs by DetectiveSky612 Category:Custom levels by DetectiveSky612